Decisiones
by Mery Weasley
Summary: Lo que sentimos dentro de nosotros puede cambiar en cuestión de segundos si alguien a quien queremos está en peligro. Lily lo sabe bien. Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Miedo

**_Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus destinos._**

 **Después de algún tiempo sin publicar nada, os dejo este pequeño relato que espero que os guste. =)**

* * *

 **.I.**

 **Miedo**

—¡Lily, coge a Harry y marchaos!

Ante la orden de James, Lily cogió al pequeño Harry y corrió por las escaleras. A la vez que explotaba la puerta de la entrada, el miedo lo hizo en su interior. Había luchado contra Voldemort anteriormente, pero nunca con Harry tan cerca del peligro. Debía dejar al pequeño a salvo en su habitación y volver abajo con James, debían estar juntos para frenar al Señor Tenebroso.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

La luz verde que siguió a la maldición cegó momentáneamente a Lily, devolviéndole la visión para ver como el cuerpo de James caía desplomado ante las escaleras. De nuevo, el miedo hizo su aparición y Lily no supo reaccionar con rapidez, regalándole a Voldemort los segundos necesarios para localizarla en el piso de arriba, temblando y con la varita en la mano.

—Vaya, vaya… Has venido a presenciar como el arrogante de tu marido daba su insignificante vida para salvar la tuya y la de ese niño —Voldemort se acercaba a ella con lentitud, saboreando el miedo de Lily como si se tratase de un Dementor—. Debió reconocer que no era rival para mí y haberse quitado de mi camino. Solo quiero la vida del niño, la sangre mágica no debe ser derramada.

Lily corrió hasta el cuarto de Harry, dejando caer su varita en el suelo del pasillo y, cerrando la puerta tras ella, cogió al pequeño en brazos e intentó aparecerse sin éxito. El miedo que se había apoderado de ella le impedía fijar un lugar en su mente al que acudir. Además, sabía que en el estado en el que se encontraba, aparecerse no era la opción más segura, puesto que podía sufrir una desparitición. O lo que era peor, que la sufriera Harry.

Sin ninguna otra opción de huida y sin una varita con la que defenderse, Lily se dejó llevar por el miedo, acunando a su hijo en brazos, susurrándole palabras de tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que ella no sentía. En poco tiempo Voldemort llegaría hasta la habitación y acabaría con ellos con la misma facilidad que había acabado con la vida de James.

Ella solo podía pensar en el pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos, ajeno a todo el peligro que corrían en ese momento. Harry no tenía la culpa de nada. Él era demasiado pequeño como para suponer un peligro para nadie, y menos para Lord Voldemort.

No sabría el tiempo que estuvo así, abandonándose a la oscuridad, dejándose llevar por el miedo y la tristeza que había traído consigo la muerte de James. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza, dejando ver a Voldemort con la varita apuntándoles. Fue entonces cuando Lily supo lo que debía hacer.


	2. Seguridad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.k., no míos.**_

 **Aquí está el final de la historia, espero que os haya gustado a todos. =)**

* * *

 **.II.**

 **Seguridad**

Al ver ante ella al mago tenebroso y sabiendo que iba a morir en pocos segundos, el miedo que sentía comenzó a transformarse. En su lugar, una seguridad que creía perdida comenzó a llenar cada célula de su cuerpo. Harry era lo principal en aquel momento, lo más importante. Ella moriría, pero por Merlín que iba a luchar hasta su último aliento por salvar a su hijo. Dejó a Harry en la cuna de nuevo y, dándose la vuelta lentamente, se encaró a Voldemort.

—Niña estúpida, no tienes varita, ¿Acaso pretendes luchar contra mí? —Voldemort la miraba con una sonrisa macabra en la cara—. ¿No has aprendido nada de la muerte de tu marido? Entrégame al niño y te dejaré vivir. Eres una sangre-sucia, tu vida no vale mucho para mí. Sin embargo, he visto de lo que eres capaz. Si me das al niño, podría hacer una excepción contigo y reservarte un lugar entre mis filas, ¿Qué me dices?

Esta nueva Lily, más parecida a la bruja que había luchado con la Orden en multitud de ocasiones, no se dejó amedrentar por las palabras del Señor Oscuro. En la Lily segura de sí misma, no había sitio para pensar en James ni para llorar por la proximidad de su muerte. Era madre y como tal, debía proteger a Harry con su vida si fuera necesario. Por eso se encaró a Voldemort y, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir con vida de aquel lugar —posiblemente, ni siquiera Harry viviría para ver un día más—, hizo lo único que se la ocurrió.

—James dio su vida por salvar la nuestra, no esperes que te entregue a mi hijo sin oponer resistencia —a medida que las palabras abandonaban sus labios, la seguridad aumentaba dentro de ella—. Si quieres matar a Harry, primero tendrás que matarme a mí.

La risa de Voldemort le heló la sangre. Sin embargo, esa sensación fue sustituida de nuevo por la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma de salvar a Harry a toda costa.

—¡Aparta sangre-sucia! —Voldemort dio unos pasos hacia ella, apuntándola con su varita—. Te he dado la oportunidad de vivir, y tú prefieres sacrificarte por un bebé que no siente nada. Son los sentimientos los que acaban con todos vosotros, no yo. Dumbledore os ha metido en la cabeza que la luz siempre es más poderosa que la oscuridad pero déjame que te pregunte, ¿Dónde estaba la luz cuando tu marido ha muerto intentando hacerse el héroe? Los héroes no viven para siempre, ni siquiera tienen una vida larga…

—¡James luchó con honor! Eres tú el que no vivirá mucho. Todos vivimos mientras la gente nos recuerde y a ti no hay nadie que quiera recordarte.

Voldemort continuó acercándose. Había perdido la sonrisa y comenzaba a sentirse cansado de aquella charla con una sangre-sucia insolente que creía que su seguridad iban a protegerla de algo.

—Comienzo a cansarme. Te lo diré una vez más, dame al niño.

—Nunca.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

La luz verde acertó de lleno en el pecho de Lily. A penas pudo notar dolor o sentir miedo cuando el rayo la alcanzó. Sin embargo, su último pensamiento fue la seguridad de que se sacrificaba por su hijo, por darle a Harry unos segundos más de vida antes de que volvieran a encontrarse al otro lado.


End file.
